jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 34
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Naokatsu Tsuda Dan Fuyu |epidirector = Yuta Takamura |epicoop = |anidirector = Rotoscope Director |assistani = |designcoop = Kimitaka Ito Eri Ogawa Junko Nagasawa Card Motion Cooperation |2ndkey = |chapters = 211-213 |airdate = March 13, 2015 |endate = April 28, 2018 |eyecatch = |eyecatch2 = Osiris |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |previous = Sethan's Alessi, Part 2 |next = D'Arby the Gambler, Part 2 }} is the thirty-fourth episode of Stardust Crusaders, the tenth episode of the Egypt Arc, and the sixty episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. This episode skips Chapter 210 and covers Chapter 211 through most of Chapter 213 of the manga. Summary The Joestar Group has reached their final destination, Cairo. However, they must now find DIO's lair and Cairo is a sprawling and labyrinthine city, thus forcing them to scan the outskirts first. Moreover, a few enemies remain and Holy's condition has worsened to the point she may only have a few days left. After some time distributing photos of DIO's hiding spot and asking about it, the group eventually reach a café where they come across a man named D'Arby who claims to know where DIO's mansion is. However, D'Arby presents himself as an inveterate gambler and wishes the group to win the information on a gamble. He thus throws two pieces of dried fish in the ground and asks the group to bet on which piece a nearby will go for first. Although Jotaro and Avdol are suspicious, Polnareff accepts the bet and foolishly accepts to "bet his soul", taking D'Arby for a lunatic. Although Polnareff bets on the bigger piece, the cat goes for the other one first. D'Arby now demands his prize: his Stand Osiris appears and steals Polnareff's soul, turning it into a poker chip. After a single gamble, Polnareff has died. The group realizes they have come across one of DIO's assassins but D'Arby dissuades them to beat him up, threatening to destroy Polnareff's soul. Moreover, the gambler unapologetically claims his pride in his ability to cheat and shows his collection of poker chips as proof of his skill. The group is forced to wager their souls to free Polnareff, so Joseph comes forth to challenge him. Filling up a glass with whiskey, Joseph invites the both of them to take turns and put coins in the glass, whoever making the whiskey spill being the loser of the bet. As Joseph officially wagers his own soul, D'Arby accepts the game but also momentarily checks the glass for possible tricks. Having a lot of experience, Joseph evaluates that the glass will overflow in about seven coins. Trying to destabilize D'Arby by maliciously misnaming him, Joseph then secretly spills more whiskey in the glass as he puts the sixth coin, expecting D'Arby to fail. However, the gambler then puts the seventh coin without a hitch, taking Joseph by surprise. At wit's end, Joseph subconsciously acknowledges his defeat and gets his soul stolen by Osiris. Jotaro looks at the glass and sees a piece of melted chocolate. D'Arby had in fact tampered with the glass, slightly tilting it to make Joseph underestimate the number of coins that could fit in it. Jotaro subsequently challenges D'Arby at a game of poker, the game D'Arby is best at. Despite Avdol's protestations, Jotaro is determined to win back the souls of his friend and grandfather. Appearances |Av8=D'arbycat.png|Name8=Unnamed Characters#D'Arby's Cat|SName8=D'Arby's Cat|Status8= }} }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia * The ending in this episode includes a different part of Last Train Home. Given the dark tone the episode has, the ending features a black screen instead of the normal video. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes